<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison Beauty and Mr. Plague by Zeetrip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042194">Poison Beauty and Mr. Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip'>Zeetrip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chief of Police Lio Fotia, Childhood Friends, Cyborgs, Deals, F/F, Forced into a Job, M/M, Machines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Poisoning, Police, Promises, Regrets, True Love, oc x oc - Freeform, sicknesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio Thymos, chief of police, wants to do everything in his power to help. Not only for his husband but for all of Promepolis.</p><p>But then a person who goes by the name Poison Beauty started causing crimes around Promepolis and uses poisons to hurt people. But now the chief of police is also dealing with Poison Beauty's new partner in crime, Mr. Plague.</p><p>But it's not only that.</p><p>Galo, Officer Meis, Professor Lucia, and even a good friend of Lio's, Anwyll are acting weird as well. And Lio and his crew are determined to figure out why.</p><p>I do not own Promare.</p><p>Anwyll and Noah McLing are my ocs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/gifts">ShioriAkaitsuki</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shiori, thank you for letting me be apart of this au and to show how grateful I am, I want to gift this to you. I hope you like it and I hope you like it as well, readers.</p><p>Oh, I would like to tell you all that this is inspired by Shioloveslios's au with Lio being sick and Galo is willing to do anything to help his beloved. And he's able to help Lio but it comes with a price. A price that'll make Galo feel like a monster.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you all think and Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Mr. Galo Thymos?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo rose from his seat in the waiting room. "That's me."</em>
</p><p><em>"Kray Foresight would like to see you now." Biar told him and escorted him to his the very top floor of the</em> <em> Foresight Pharmaceuticals.</em></p><p>
  <em>Once they reached the door, Biar opened it and the two continued on. "Mr. Kray, Galo's here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Biar." Kray gave her a single nod before waving her off. "Leave us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Biar gave her own nod before she left the two men, leaving Galo to stand by Kray's desk with determination. "Thank you for having me Mr. Kray."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course. I wanted to talk to you in person." Kray nodded with a small smile before looking through Galo's letter. "Now, it says on your letter that you're a firefighter and because of your low salary, you want to make a deal with me. Am I wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not at all sir." Galo answered, truthfully. "Dr. Heris Ardebit told me about you making deals in exchange for your robotics organs and I know I just had to do it for my husband."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Husband?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo nodded. "His name's Lio. We've been together ever since we were kids but he's always been sick and I just didn't know what to do. We were able to find a donor but his body is rejecting the new heart and he's getting weaker and weaker."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray scratched his chin with a nod. "I see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that's not all." Galo told him. "Lio is wonderful in every way and I don't want him to die. He's the chief of police even though he doesn't go on missions anymore because of his condition. But he still does office work and he's earned a lot of money and he donats a lot to orphans and other patients in hospitals."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh?" Kray raises an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo nodded once again. "He wants to give others a chance, he's wonderful and he deserves to live." Galo then got off the chair and went on his knees and started to plead. "Please, I want to save him. I'll do anything you want. Just please let him have one of your hearts."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray stayed silent and Galo started to panic once again. He wanted to cry, he wanted to be with Lio, he wanted his beloved to live. Please god, let Lio live. He'll even go to Hell just to let Lio live.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stand up Mr. Galo." Kray ordered, standing up himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo did as he was told without question and looked at Kray once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray Foresight walked over to him and looked up and down Galo's strong and muscular body. Which made Galo a little uncomfortable but he can't do anything to upset Mr. Kray, he's his last hope now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few more seconds of looking, Kray went back to his seat and looked at Galo with serious eyes. "How long does your husband have?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Three weeks." Galo started to shake in fear, hoping and praying to god that Kray and him can work something out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you're willing to do anything for your husband?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo nodded with all of his determination. "I'll even go to Hell if it means letting Lio live."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray's eyes widened at Galo's words and then he gave a sinister smile. "Do you mean it, Galo Thymos?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Galo nodded super fast. "I swear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray kept the sinister smile and showed his red eyes to Galo once again. "Perfect."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"CHIEF LIO THYMOS!"</p><p>A voice screamed through the halls of the Promepolis police department with fear written all over his face and voice.</p><p>Said chief of police saw the man burst into his office and gave him a stern look. "Don't tell me, Poison Beauty is at it again."</p><p>"Yes, and this time Poison Beauty has a new partner."</p><p>"WHAT!?" Lio shouted at the man with disbelief. "A PARTNER!?"</p><p>The man nodded, scared out of life right now over Lio's rage.</p><p>"MEIS, GUEIRA, THYMA, NOAH!"</p><p>Just after Lio yelled that, three of his best police officers and the strong captain with crimson hair and white hair with shaved sides came in. "Chief!"</p><p>Lio turned to the man who told him the news and gave him a single nod. "Who is this partner of Poison Beauty's?"</p><p>"Wait, Poison Beauty has a partner now!?" Gueira asked his boss, not believing what he just heard.</p><p>Lio turned back to his crew with a nod. "Apparently."</p><p>"Yes, the crossdressing psycho has a partner in crime." The police officer told them all and placed a small device on Lio's desk to show holograms of the crossdressing villain, Poison Beauty. Wearing a black jacket, tights, boots and a high-low skirt. The robotic, old-fashioned looking gas mask is how people know that he works with poisons and it hides all of his hair. But there was also another man that's more muscular than Poison Beauty. He looked like one of those evil assassins from movies and video games with the black trench coat and creepy looking clothing. And this one had a plague mask that's robotic as well and his hood was up as well so, you couldn't see his hair either. "Reports of a man in a plague mask is using needles full of a glowing substance to male his victims sick and damage some of the organs in the human body. Because of this, people started calling this new guy, Mr. Plague."</p><p>"Mr. Plague, huh?" Lio asked, looking at the hologram of this new villain with hate. "And if things weren't bad enough with Poison Beauty, who uses different poisons to hurt people."</p><p>"These guys," groaned Meis in disgust, "they have some nerve coming into the city and hurting people."</p><p>"Agreed." Thyma nodded in agreement. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"Is there any evidence on who this new guy is?" Lio asked the other police officer.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry chief, we asked all the people who saw him last night but they couldn't even get his hair color." The police man bowed his head in shame.</p><p>"Well, we know that this guy is muscular but there are probably hundreds of guys who are like that." Captain Noah told the group.</p><p>"He seems just as muscular as you, Noah." Thyma pointed out. "But we know that it can't be you since you were with us all night."</p><p>"True." Noah shrugged.</p><p>"Guys, this is serious you know." Gueira scolded the two.</p><p>"Don't fight!" Lio told his group, thinking hard about these two criminals while pacing. "Great, this is just great."</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later, Lio arrived back at his and his husband's apartment to see Galo, making food in the kitchen. "Hey, honey."</p><p>Galo turned to Lio with a small smile that didn't really seem that real to Lio. "Hey, firebug. How was work?"</p><p>Lio gave a sigh and sat down at the table with a hand on his head. "Poison Beauty has a new partner."</p><p>Lio didn't see Galo tense up a little in fear but he continued to add the finishing touches on the food. "What's his name?"</p><p>"We call him Mr. Plague." Lio answered and took his hand away. "He's like Poison Beauty only he makes people sick with something that's in his needles."</p><p>"Needles?" Galo turned to his husband with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Lio nodded.</p><p>"Well, if he's using needles and he knows how to use them, wouldn't he be called Dr. Plague?" Galo shrugged.</p><p>Lio gave a few giggles. "Maybe but we already call him Mr. Plague so that name's out."</p><p>"Okay." Galo walked over to the table and set a plate of food down for Lio.</p><p>"Thank you honey, smells delicious." Lio took a fork and was about to dig in when he saw Galo go on his knees and press his ear against Lio's chest. "Galo?"</p><p>"Sorry, I..." Galo heard the sound of the artificial heart work its magic on Lio. He heard it working, pumping, but it wasn't human and Galo was scared that something might go wrong. He wrapped his arms around Lio's waist and buried his face in Lio's chest, hoping to hide the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.</p><p>Lio set the fork down and looked down at his husband with sad eyes. Galo's still scared, he can tell and seeing him like this just hurts Lio so much. He wrapped his own arms around Galo's head and gave his forehead a kiss. "Galo, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."</p><p>"I..." Galo's voice started to crake and felt some of Galo's tears on his shirt. "I just want you to stay with me."</p><p>Lio held his husband in his arms with warmth and love, hoping that his touch will help reassure his beloved husband. "I'll never truly leave you, my love. I'll always be with you, even if I die."</p><p>Galo held on to his beloved, afraid that he'll disappear if he let go. He doesn't want to let go; he doesn't want to be apart from Lio. He just wants to stay like this with him forever.</p><p>Lio kept holding his husband, showering him with kisses and love. He didn't care about the food that's now getting cold on his plate, he just wanted to see his husband truly happy once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anything for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's been a few days since Galo talked with Kray Foresight and Lio's been sitting on the couch at home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo's been working as hard as ever and he's been doing all he can to make sure Lio's happy, comfortable and as healthy as possible. But he's filled with dread and it just broke Lio's donated heart to pieces. He kept telling him, he doesn't have to worry so much but Galo just kept stressing out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What can I do to make Galo calm down?" Lio whispered his thoughts, aloud. "I hate seeing him like this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What can he do? He really wants to help but he doesn't think he can do anything in his condition. But he can't just sit here, he needs to do something. But what?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"LIO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lio jumped a little at his husband's excited voice. When Galo came into the room, he was crying happy tears and he gave Lio an envelope that was addressed to him by the Foresight Pharmaceuticals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Galo, what's this?" Lio looked up at his husband with a raised eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think it's about the new heart they'll give you." Galo kneeled down with a huge, excited smile that started to warm Lio's heart. "Let's open it! Let's open it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lio couldn't laugh but he loved seeing his husband in a good mood again. He took the envelope and tried to open it but his fingers were too weak to do anything so Galo had to help him. But neither of them minded at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Lio took the letter out, he looked at the typed up letter very carefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lio Thymos,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>From what your husband, Galo, told me, you are a wonderful person who's selfless and generous. A good soul, who has nothing to lose and is willing to help anytime, anyplace.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I've given this a lot of thought and I think you deserve to take one of our new state of the art hearts that won't reject your body. And you won't have to worry about being close to death ever again. Your husband and I came to an agreement and I must say that both of you are an amazing couple that doesn't deserve to be apart.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Please come and see me as soon as possible and then we'll schedule your next operation in a flash.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From a special friend, Kray Foresight.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Galo and Lio read the letter, Galo cried once again. He felt so happy and he's so glad that everything will be alright.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lio, on the other hand, didn't like this. "Hahaha. This is a trap, isn't it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo stopped smiling and looked at his husband with a confused eyebrow. "Why would it be a trap? This is perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is it perfect?" Lio looked at his husband, not getting why he's so happy about this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because we don't have to worry about money anymore and you'll be able to live a longer life." Galo walked over to Lio and kisses his forehead. "We can even grow old together."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Galo..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Galo reassured with his smile coming back to life. "Please, just let me do this for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lio really wanted to protest and just say that everything will be okay. But he can't see Galo suffer because of him so with a kiss, he gave a soft whisper. "Alright."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Galo tucked Lio into bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It's what he can do for him for now but he wishes he could do more. But things probably can't go back to the way they were since he made a deal with Kray.</p><p>With a deep breath, he gave his beloved one more kiss before letting more tears roll down his cheeks. He then put on a pair of sweatpants and a jacket before taking his keys and heading out the door.</p><p>He quickly and quietly went down the stairs and went to the parking lot to get his bike. Once he started it up, he drove through the dark streets of Promepolis to the Foresight Pharmaceuticals.</p><p>He parked his bike in the parking lot and went to a certain crack on the wall. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief when he saw no one in sight.</p><p>He took out his keys and inserted a small gold key in the crack. The key turned on its own and then the crack opened up and Galo made his eyes go wide before the machine scanned his eyes.</p><p>The machine gave a green light and a ding sound before the crack and a large part of the wall went back and slide to the side like a sliding door.</p><p>Galo walked forward and the door closed before the room Galo was in went down lile an elevator, below the Foresight Pharmaceuticals. He waited a few seconds with only the soft elevator music to keep him company before the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a lab filled with many machines and gadgets.</p><p>Galo walked inside and went to the center of the lab to see a huge container that held clothes that he's all too familiar with. And weapons that he knows how to use but wishes that he would never use them to hurt others. He gave a sigh and looked down in shame before looking up at the clothes again.</p><p>He feels like a monster but he has to do this, so Lio can live another day and his heart can continue to beat with life. He did tell Kray that he's willing to go to hell just to be with the one he loves. And this was his choice, not Lio's. He has to do this, for Lio.</p><p>He took another deep breath and pressed a a button on the side of the container.</p><p>In just a second, a small compartment on the other side of the container opened. Galo walked over to it and picked up the object that he needs to cover his identity.</p><p>A robotic, plague mask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Comforting Touch of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"CAPTAIN NOAH!"</em>
</p><p><em>Noah gasped as he heard his name being called out. He took in deep beaths while his body was being drenched with sweat. He doesn't remember everything but he </em> <em>remembers </em> <em>being on a mission with other police officers but then, there was an explosion and now he's...</em></p><p>
  <em>In the hospital?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked around to see that he's bandaged up and he couldn't feel his legs. He looked down to see that he no longer had his legs and just the sight made him want to scream in horror. But he couldn't speak, why can't he speak? What happened?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NOAH!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah looked to the door to see a young, feminine man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes, running towards him. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. But now, even more tears were falling from his cheeks and he ran over to know with a gentle hug, being careful of how hurt his husband is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh god." His ravenette husband cried, afraid that he'll disappear if he left go. "I was so scared, I thought you were gonna die."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. McLing," the doctor walked over to the bed and looked at Noah with serious eyes, "do you remember what happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah tried to talk but no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't even get another gasp out. So, all he could do was move one of his bandaged arms in a so-so like motion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see." The doctor nodded. "Well, from what the police told me, you were rescuing kidnapped people but then an explosion happened. And your legs got seriously injured as well as your voice and throat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah's eyes widened in horror. The explosion injured his legs and throat!? Wait, if his throat is injured, how is he even alive?</em>
</p><p><em>"The explosion burned most of your legs that caused us to amputate because the skin was burnt</em> <em> to the bone." The doctor explained. "Your throat isn't as bad your legs were but it did damage a lot of tissue, including your voice box and vocal cords."</em></p><p>
  <em>Noah gave a single nod, showing he understands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I have great news." The doctor gave him a smile which made Noah confused. "Your husband, Anwyll here, was able to get you the Foresight Pharmaceuticals's latest, state of the art robotic legs and voice box."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah's eyes widened once again and his crimson eyes turned to his husband's rose gold ones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anwyll nodded with a small smile. "Mr. Kray Foresight and I were able to work things out and I want you to walk and have your voice back, baby cakes."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Noah groaned while opening the door to the back of the White Rose boutique. He had a rough day because he did mostly paperwork all day except for when they found out about Mr. Plague.</p><p>God, why did Poison Beauty have to get a partner? He was already good enough as it is, so why would he need a partner? It just doesn't make any sense and what's more is that Poison Beauty and Mr. Plague only kill thugs, robbers and other terrible people causing trouble around Promepolis. They never go after innocent people, which is a bit peculiar but they'll figure that out some other time.</p><p>Right now, he just wants to make dinner with his husband and then go straight to sleep while cuddling.</p><p>He walked upstairs to the homing area when he heard a soft and cute meow from the top of the stairs. Noah looked up to see a little, chubby black kitten with a pink collar with plastic violet gems.</p><p>Noah smiled at the little guy and gently, petting him on his head. "Hey, Silk. Did ya miss papa?"</p><p>Silk gave a soft meow which Noah thinks is a yes. He then took the little guy in his arms and walked over to a tank where some plants and rocks were in place. He looked inside to find a certain little missy when he couldn't find her anywhere in the tank. "Where's your sister, Silk?"</p><p>"Noah, you're home."</p><p>The captain of police turned to the right to see his beloved, Anwyll with a black tarantula on his head. It's a little hard to see the little tarantula because Anwyll and her have the same hair color.</p><p>"Hey, honey." Noah walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss before looking at the Grammostola Pulchra tarantula on top. "Why is Piano on your head?"</p><p>"Oh." Anwyll looked up to meet Piano's eight eyes. "She was bored, so I let her sit on my head while I cooked dinner."</p><p>"You cooked dinner already?" Noah put Silk down before taking Piano off Anwyll's head.</p><p>"Yeah." The ravenette noticed that his husband sounded disappointed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I was kinda hoping we could cook dinner together." Noah admitted, putting Piano back in her tank before walking back to his husband. "I had a rough day today."</p><p>"Oh!" Anwyll looked like he was in a panic and he rushed to his husband to grab his arm. "What happened!?"</p><p>"Well, I mostly did paperwork all day and today a new criminal showed up." Noah told him love.</p><p>"A new guy!?" Anwyll started to shake with fear. "Who is he?"</p><p>"Anwyll." Noah brought his husband into his arms and held him there. He hated seeing his husband like this, all shaking in fear and afraid something bad will happen. "Everything will be alright."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I..." Anwyll's eyes started flooding with tears and he started clinging to his husband like his life depended on it. "I'm scared and worried about you."</p><p>Noah's picked his husband up, bridal style and took him to the recliner chair in their living room. He moved back and forth, rocking his husband to sooth him while kissing the tears away. "Nothing bad will happen to me again. I know I was reckless back then but I'll try not to let it happen again, I promise."</p><p>Anwyll laid his head on Noah's shoulder, letting a few more tears fall. "I don't want to lose you, Noah."</p><p>"You won't." Noah promised, resting his head on Anwyll's. "I'll live for you, no matter what."</p><p>Anwyll didn't say anything else after that. He just laid there, staring into space and Noah was really worried. He then felt Anwyll's hand touch his robotic throat and legs like they meant something, like regret or fear.</p><p>Noah gave him a sympathetic look but then he got an idea. "Hey, Anwyll?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"How about I play our song?" Noah suggested. "Remember when we first danced to it?"</p><p>Anwyll nodded. "Yeah. I was dancing to it with you at Dancing Lights and we played it at our wedding."</p><p>"How about it?" Noah asked again, hoping it'll help his beloved even a little. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>Anwyll looked into his one and only's crimson eyes full of love and Anwyll just couldn't say no to it. He gave a small smile and put his hand in Noah's. "You may."</p><p>The couple got up and Noah touched his throat to change his voice. Ever since he got the robotic throat, he was able to play any song and sing with any voice he wished. Once he got it to the right voice, he cleared his throat and began to sing with a deeper voice while slow dancing with his beloved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Only Option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh god." Anwyll started to shake while holding a tray with a tea set in his hands. He was trying so hard not to let the beautiful set fall but his body was shaking fear that he just wanted to let his body fall to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anwyll."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Said ravenette stood still and tensed up when he heard the warning in Dr. Kray's voice. "I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knocking was heard at the door which made Anwyll jump a little before turning his eyes to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come in." Dr. Kray ordered and the door opened to reveal Anwyll's best friend, Galo Thymos. "Galo Thymos, I'm so happy you could join us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anwyll?" Galo turned to him with a confused eyebrow before giving the same look to Kray. "What's going on here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you already know what's going on." Kray said with a knowing voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That you want me to do some dirty work for you?" Galo told him, sounding stern and definitely upset.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did say you would even go to hell for your husband, am I wrong?" Kray asked, calmly like he already won this battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but I can't kill, let alone hurt anyone." Galo said in his defense before going on his knees. "Please, don't make me do anything I'll regret. I'll do anything else but kill."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anwyll looked down at Galo, horrified and devastated to see his best friend in the same state he was when he wanted to help Noah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray, on the other hand, didn't say anything but Anwyll knew that Kray wasn't gonna take no for an answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After another second of silence, Kray stood up and looked over to the ravenette who gave wide eyes full of fear. "Anwyll, would you kindly make our tea, please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anwyll quickly, nodded and got to work on the three drinks. From behind, he could hear Kray talk to go once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Galo, come take a walk with me."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The three walked outside the Foresight Pharmaceuticals for a little while before they reached Promepolis park.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once they did, Anwyll froze and he felt like he was in a horror movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lio Thymos, Galo's husband, was talking to some orphans who were smiling together and having fun. Meis, Gueira, Thyma and Noah were there as well, giving their charity as well as Lio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know, Galo." Kray began and Anwyll looked over at Galo to see him froze with fear. "The robotic, artificial organs are spectacular, aren't they?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh..." Galo started shaking in dread, his tea leaving some of the cup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're capable of working with the human body as if they were real organs." Kray added with a smile, like he was talking about the most amazing thing in the world. "It took a while, but we managed to make them a success. We're in the future, the future where we can work hard to make better lives for everyone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo started looking at Kray at a whole new light but it actually wasn't light at all, it was darkness.</em>
</p><p><em>"But Lio's heart is my invention, no?" </em> <em>Kray then looked at Galo with his red eyes, glowing with power. "So, Lio's heart and life belong to me."</em></p><p>
  <em>Anwyll started shedding tears and he started begging. "Please, Mr. Kray. Please don't do it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo quietly gasped and looked at Anwyll before looking at Kray again, panic starting to rise within him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray didn't listen, for he lifted the coat sleeve on his left, robotic arm to bring a screen that showed a robotic heart that Anwyll assumes is Lio's. Kray then pressed a button and that's when all hell broke loose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From across the street, Lio fell to his knees, clenching to his chest and gasping for air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo and Anwyll tried to go over to him, letting their tea drop to the ground. But Kray stopped both of them by grabbing them by the arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"PLEASE STOP!" Galo begged, trying to get out of Kray's vice grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray only grinned and yanked the two back before he pressed a button on the screen again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo and Anwyll looked back to Lio to see that he's back on his feet with the help of Thyma and Noah. Meis and Gueira asked if he was okay and Lio nodded but he was confused about what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo and Anwyll were pale. Anwyll started to cry because Kray did the same thing to Lio as he did to his Noah. Galo was trying to breath but his heart was racing with dread.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kray turned to Galo once again. "Now, then Mr. Galo. Why don't you stop being an idiot and do your job, like Anwyll?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo gasped and looked at the ravenette who continued to shed tears. "Are you...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anwyll could only nod, not trusting his voice to talk at this very moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galo then turned to Kray, scared out of his life but then he looked over at Lio who looked fine now. But if he refused, then Lio's life will be in danger. So, with his own tears, he gave a nod. "Yes, sir."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Anwyll tucked Noah into bed and gave him a kiss on his temple. He fell straight to sleep after dinner and Anwyll just wanted to take care of him.</p><p>He also wanted to take his mind off what he did when he first made the deal with Kray. Kray wanted his flexibility and ability to fit in certain places to get what he wants. And he wanted Galo's strong muscles and combat skills, that's why he had to get him too.</p><p>God, Anwyll still remembers that day when Kray made Noah almost choke to death when he said that he couldn't kill. And he didn't want that to happen, never again.</p><p>This was his and Galo's only option and it was thanks to him that Galo had to be dragged into this too. He only wanted to help Galo, he didn't mean any of this and he regrets it so much.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Anwyll whispered to everyone he loves, letting tears fall once again.</p><p>He quickly and quietly went to the door but not before he checked to see if Silk and Piano were asleep. He sighed in relief when he saw their little angels in their beds and he went out the door with his keys in hand.</p><p>He then went down to the side of the boutique to get his pink scooter and drove his way to the Foresight Pharmaceuticals. Which didn't take long because it's just a few blocks away but now all there's left is the parking lot and the secret passage way.</p><p>He took out his small gold key before turning it in the crack in the wall. Once Anwyll let the device in the crack scan his eyes, he was able to walk into the elevator where he went lower to a lab where he met Mr. Plague.</p><p>"Hey, Mr. Plague." Anwyll greeted before Mr. Plague took off his mask to reveal Galo Thymos.</p><p>"Hey, Poison Beauty." Galo greeted back before putting his mask back on. "Ready for another night of regret?"</p><p>"Yeah." Anwyll nodded, unhappily before taking a robotic gas mask out of a container with his uniform inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>